And The Truth Comes Out
by Charleygyrl
Summary: Kurt gets married to one Adam Crawford, but he is miserable. He's in love with Blaine, and has been since Dalton. No one understands him. No one gets him. The truth eventually comes out. ONE SHOT. Rated M. Please R & R!


And The Truth Comes Out

My best friend, colferxcriss on Twitter sent me an ADORABLE picture of this specific fic. MY Twitter (if you wish to follow me) is chrisisanangel _ . So if you want a general idea of what this is about, all you have to do is look up that picture on my profile, and boom shaka laka. Enjoy! :):)

Kurt Hummel frowned, staring at himself in his full body mirror as he straightened his bowtie. He was getting married to his fiance, Adam Crawford today, but he was _not happy at all. _

Why?

Oh, he's been in love with his best friend, Blaine Anderson since his warbler days at Dalton.

So, yeah. That's all.

It's _always _been about Blaine Anderson. But no one else knows of his head-over-heels-schoolboy-fantasy-crush-that-obviously-never-went-away.

Blaine Anderson. With his thick unruly curls, always tamed with his raspberry scented gel...his mesmerizing hazel eyes that Kurt finds himself get lost in, time and time again...his dapper gentleman manners, always so polite to others..._yeah, _Kurt didn't think about him all the time...

_Not. _

Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes, going back to that day the met on the Dalton staircase. He smiled as he remembered _every single detail _about Blaine.

_"...excuse me, can I ask you a question? I'm new here." Kurt stopped a young, handsome boy during a rush of the Dalton students, making their way to their destination. _

_ The boy turned around and smiled, sticking out his hand for Kurt to shake, "My name is Blaine..." _

_ "Kurt..." _

Kurt opened his eyes, and a single tear fell down his porcelain cheek.

Suddenly, Rachel burst into his room, frantically waving her arms and squealing excitedly. "Kurt! It's almost time! Are you ready?"

_No..._He thought miserably, and sighed in defeat.

"Kurt...? What's wrong? Oh god, are you going to be sick? You look a little pale..." She asked, geuinely concerned, as she stared at a pale and trembling Kurt Hummel.

"R-Rachel...I-I...I c-can't..." He whispered, shaking. His hands felt cool and clammy, and he felt lightheaded. His legs made their way over to the red loveseat, parked next to his window. _I need Blaine..._

"Tell me what's wrong, Kurt...let me help!" She knelt down to his level, taking his hands in her own.

_You can't...no one can...I'm going to be fucking miserable for the rest of my life...and no one will know WHY..._Kurt thought in despair, and sniffed quietly. He cleared his throat, collected himself, and got up to head back over to his mirror, nervously adjusting his bowtie _again, _for the umpteenth time.

Rachel sighed and made her way over to her best friend. "Kurt, if you're _nervous, _it's ok...everyone gets a little bit queasy before their big day. I mean, think back to Finn and I..." She smiled, playing with her ring.

Kurt scoffed. _No one understands me. I feel all alone. _

"Do I need to call Blaine? Will that help you?"

Kurt's head snapped up to that familiar and comforting name.

Blaine.

_Blaine. _

Kurt shook his head, "N-No, Rach. It's f-fine...I'll b-be ok...just nervous I guess..." He mumbled, now fixing his cuff links.

Rachel pulled her phone out, saying, "Ok. Well, I'm texting Finn. He should be here soon, too. He said he was going to be here. He's bringing Annabelle..." She said, texting away on her phone.

"Ok." Kurt muttered, eyes narrowed to the floor.

"Kurt...?"

Kurt looked up slowly.

"You DO know you talk to me, right? I will try my best to help you with whatever you need..." She said calmly, now grabbing his arm.

_Just tell her. Tell her about Blaine..._Kurt closed his eyes, battling with his subconscious. _Would she laugh at me? Hate me? Support me? Help me? Or just walk away, leaving me here with more pain and sorrow? _

"R-Rachel?" Kurt said quietly, fidgeting with his hands with unease.

"Yes, Kurt?"

"Rachel, I can't marry Adam. I'm sorry I never told you this, but I'm in love with Blaine. And, honestly, I've _tried _to push these feelings away, but I just _can't. _So, I'm tired of lying now. I'm in love with my best friend. I'm in love with Blaine..." Kurt blurted out.

Rachel's big brown eyes widened, and he continued.

"A-And now, h-he won't even _be here. _H-He won't even attend m-my wedding b-because I've screwed everyth-"

Rachel started to giggle. "Kurt, just _shut up _and turn around..."

Kurt's face scrunched up in confusion, but he turned around, and ohmygodholyhell when did _Blaine _get here? Blaine's face broke out into a shy smile. "Hi there mister..."

Kurt felt tears welling up in his glasz eyes, and a hand came to his mouth in shock. "B-Blaine...how l-long have you b-been s-standing there...?" He was almost afraid to know the answer.

_Almost. _

"I heard everything, Kurt..." Blaine said honestly.

Kurt's shoulders slumped. _Shit...he...he hates me..._

"I-I love you, too, Kurt Hummel. I always have. I always will." Blaine spoke as he came closer to the taller man.

_Wait, WHAT? He...he LOVES ME? _Kurt looked up, only to now be staring into those mesmerizing hazel eyes, he knew _all to well. _"Y-You do...?"

"Yes. I do."

Kurt's breathing hitched, and Blaine's olive-skinned hand found it's way to Kurt's rosy cheek. Blaine pressed his lips ever so gently to Kurt's, their lips sliding together perfectly. Kurt's hands found their way to touch those dark curls he dreamt of every single night. They were made for each other. They were endgame.

"'Bout damn time, shit guys..." Santana said as she entered the room, a wine glass in her hand, and they took a step back to collect themselves.

Blaine deadpanned. "Santana."

"Hobbit. Nice to see you again." She raised her glass, then took a sip.

Kurt's eyes never left Blaine's intense gaze. Blaine took Kurt's hand, and pulled him closer for a warm hug. Kurt immediately melted into Blaine's loving embrace. 

Blaine whispered into Kurt's pale neck, "I love you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Fearlessly and forever."

Review? *puppy dog eyes*


End file.
